


It'll Do For Now

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, F/M, Longing, Lonliness, Masturbation, Romance, Royai Week 2020, Smut, Star-crossed, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Both Roy and Riza long for each other, but know they cannot give into temptation until they've achieved their goal. They do have other ways of getting around, though.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Roy exited the bathroom, drying the last few wet strands of his midnight hair with a towel. When he's done, he placed the towel down and quickly threw on a pair of boxer shorts and sweatpants.   
He didn't lay down, though. Instead, he just stood at the foot of the bed for a while, feeling the cool, night breeze on his bare torso.  
He couldn't help it though. Staring at the made up mattress in front of him reminds him of something from earlier in the evening.  
………………………………..

8:30 P.M. Central Time

Roy breathed a deep sigh as he took in the cool, spring breeze, a glass of bourbon in his hand and a smile on his face.   
He’d been invited to a diner party in Central by Major Armstrong, who was organizing a massive get-together for his father’s 60th birthday. He could bring a guest (if he so chose) and asked his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye if she would be his “date” for the evening.  
She was initially reluctant, though it didn't take long for her to say yes when he told her it would be an overnight trip.  
The evening had gone quite well, but after a few hours of dancing with Riza and chatting with his friend, Hughes he could use a break. Besides, he needed to get away from Hughes and his (seemingly) endless pictures of his daughter.   
And that's how he found himself on the balcony, taking in the sight of rose-bush upon rose-bush and hedge animal after hedge animal.  
Not that he was complaining; it felt nice to have some alone time for a change.  
“Bored already?”  
Roy turned and nearly choked when he saw Riza standing there, smiling at him. A devilish glint in her eye, and a smirk on her ruby lips.  
He smiled.  
“No, I just needed some fresh air.”  
She walks over and stands next to him, taking in the view.  
“Oh, come on. I know you prefer to drink alone if you can.”  
“Alright, you caught me.”  
He sips his scotch again, trying his hardest to ignore the sheen coming from her blonde hair.  
“What about you? Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriends laughing it up?”  
“Oh I’ll catch up with them in a bit, I just wanted to see how you were holding up first.”  
He smiled.  
As she stared out at the vast garden, he couldn’t help noticing she'd leaned against the railing, giving him a good look of her chest. It made him blush.  
He gulped and shifted his gaze back to the night sky, trying to be a gentleman.   
“You’ve gotten better.”  
She turns to him with curious eyes.  
“What?”  
“Your dancing, it’s gotten better.”  
He turns just in time to watch her chuckle.  
“Well I’m usually your dance partner, so I should hope so.”  
He smirks.  
“It helps you have a fantastic coach, too.”  
Her lips curl into a satisfying grin, delighting him.  
“Did you just pat yourself on the back for something?”  
“Yes, I did,” he said, smirking. “I have to take pride in something, don’t I?”  
She laughs.  
“Yes.”  
They become silent.  
He keeps smiling at his Lieutenant and - now completely taken in by her beauty - moves inches apart from her, bridging the gap between them.  
“Is something wrong-”  
He cups her chin in his fingers and leans into her face ever so slightly, allowing him to see the blush forming on her face.   
"You really do look beautiful, tonight.”  
Riza gasps. The blush on her cheeks begins turning a deeper shade of red.  
He smirks.  
“What? No comment?”  
“No….,” she said, smiling. “I was just thinking I wouldn’t mind getting lost in your eyes for the rest of my life if I could.”  
He chuckles.  
“Really? And here I thought you were going to say how handsome I look tonight.”  
“You always look handsome to me.”  
Roy’s smirk softens into a smile. He removes his hand to cup the side of her face and moves in closer, making her gasp.  
Pretty soon, her eyes soften and she finally closes them. She places a hand to his shoulder, he wraps his arm around her waist and closes his eyes as he moves in on her lips.  
She draws back.   
Confused, he opens his eyes and sees her looking somewhat ashamed.  
“I’m sorry, Sir.”  
Roy froze. He reluctantly pulled away from her and stood there for a moment, reflecting on what had just happened.  
Sir. She called him Sir. They nearly shared a moment together...and she'd back out and hid behind her mask like it was business as usual!  
“Seriously!? We’re in a mansion, for crying out loud!” he growled, turning back to face the balcony. “There’s no higher-ups to watch us or anything, we could run away and spend ten minutes, maybe an hour or two to ourselves! No one would ever know!”  
“Don’t be so childish, Roy.”  
He looks back at her and sees that stern, no-nonsense glare of hers. She was doing her best to cut through his stubbornness and make him see reason.  
Unfortunately, he refused to back down.  
“Oh come on! Like you haven’t thought about us running off to have a night to ourselves!”  
“You know one night wouldn’t be enough.”  
Roy gasps…and then takes a moment to consider just how right she was. One night where she was his in more ways than simple declarations to improve the country would be great.  
There was only one problem; he knew he would want her again.  
And again…  
And again…  
And again…  
And again…  
And so would she.  
It’d be too much for either of them to take, too much to bear until the day they could finally be together. Not to mention all the potential risks they’d be taking if they started sleeping together.  
So he sighed and turns his head away from her, ashamed of his behavior.  
“No, no, it wouldn’t.”  
She places a hand to his arm in comfort.  
“One day, when you’re Furhur, we'll be together.”  
He turns to face her.  
“How long do you think that'll take?” he asked, doing his best to lighten the mood with a smirk.  
She simply smiles.  
“As long as it takes.”  
She pecks his cheek and returns to the ballroom, leaving him to collect himself and place his true feelings under lock and key.  
………………………………………  
  
Roy sighed.  
For as long as he can remember, he’d been in love with Riza Hawkeye.  
She wasn't his first; he’d loved and had been with plenty of women before and even during his days at the academy. But the moment he first laid eyes on her, he had a feeling that she was the right one for him. And nothing in the years that followed had deterred that for him.  
Not the academy where he’d seen the pride and confidence she took in her talents as a sharpshooter.  
Not the war where he’d seen her carry on with her duties as a sniper, only to weep in private at the lives she’d taken.  
Not the office or the battlefield, where she displayed both cleverness and passion…and the ability to constantly nag him to finish his paperwork on time.  
And certainly not in the private moments they spent together, how precious few there were, where she would show just how kind and thoughtful she was. Displaying a love for baking and literature from Shakespeare to the trashiest romance novels you can think of.  
Those feelings he felt for her, were feelings she felt for him as well.  
Sadly, it was a love not meant to be…at least for now.  
If he was to succeed in his quest to become Furhur, then she had to serve at his side and watch his back.  
But nights like this, where they came so close to crossing that line between friendship and subordination they’d established so many years ago left a hole in his heart.  
Ignites a spark low in his belly.  
Makes him admit to urges that are best left unspoken.  
Roy groaned in frustration.  
He knew he could head over to the red light district to aid in his needs, but it was late and he had a train to catch the next morning. The last thing he needed now was for someone to find him sprawled across the sheets of some random woman whose name he wouldn’t remember come the morning after.  
No, he had other ways of getting the release he wanted.   
A cheaper, cruder method. But one that’ll do for now.  
He climbs into bed and drapes the covers over himself. Once he’s comfortable he takes a deep breath in and exhales, placing himself into a state of absolute peace.  
He slips a hand down through his sweatpants, into his boxers, and gently wraps it around his shaft.   
He starts off slowly, gently rubbing his hand up and down.   
At the first gasp, he tilts his head back and closes his eyes.  
In his mind’s eye, they’ve already run off to have some privacy. A small lounge area far away from prying eyes, or perhaps the library.  
He’s pinned her down on the love seat, entangled and lost in her embrace. Her fingers weave themselves through his hair, fisting it. He holds her head in his hand, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his.  
He breaks their lip lock and begins trailing kisses along her cheek and down her neck, listening as her usually calm voice slowly grows loud with ecstasy.  
He slips one hand underneath the slit of her blue dress to cup her breast and massage it sensually. This earns him well deserved gasp of pleasure with his name attached.  
She cups his face in her hands and kisses him, carving out a moan from the back of his throat. He removes his blazer, while her hands move their way down to his neck where she began undoing his tie.  
As soon as she’d freed him of the cumbersome garment, she rips open his shirt and starts teasing his nipple with her tongue, slowly and sensually.  
He tilts his head back in pleasure, unable to contain himself as she suckled from him like a new-born. He whispers her name into the night and cups the back of her head as he looses himself to her raw passion.  
He cups her cheek and meets his mouth with hers in a kiss. She melts into him effortlessly and wraps her arms around his neck, while he wraps his around her waist.  
As they continue their little dance of lips, he moves his hand up her dress and slowly unzips it, using the other one to shimmy it down her body.  
Once that’s done with, he goes to remove her bra...only to discover nothing but bare skin on her back. That surprised him...yet intrigues him all the same. He ends their lip lock and opens his eyes to admire her naked top, only he's greeted by her smirking facade.  
It's after he looks down that he drops his mouth in astonishment.  
It seems that while he was busy removing her cloths, her hands were busy removing his buckle and unzipping his pants, revealing the obvious bulge lodged in there.  
Roy smiles.  
He takes her in his arms and kisses her hard. She falls into him instantly as her arms fold themselves around his neck. He nips at her neck line and squeezes her breast sensually, she gasps loudly.  
She clutches strands of hair in her hand while the other gently grabs his shirt. And while he wishes her fingernails weren't digging into his skull, he felt himself relax at the touch of her finger tips on his chest, exploring his muscles.   
With a smile on his face, he frees himself of his shirt and cups her face in his hand before kissing her gently. He ends their lip lock to look into her eyes.  
“I love you,” he whispers.  
She smiles.  
"I love you, too."  
She returns his kiss and as sweetness turns into passion, he frees her womanhood of its silk garnet and gently lays her down on the couch.  
They look into each other’s eyes and - after lacing their fingers together - he’s inside her.  
What starts off as gentle, loving pushes soon turns into a lust filled, burning desire for more. On her command, he pushes faster, and soon he has lost himself to pleasure, groaning with almost unabashed glee as he thrusts into her wildly.  
At first, he’s concerned. She looks so dazed he fears he may have broken her, reduced her to a drooling, slobbering mess capable of moaning only his name and expressing the occasional “yes” between panted breaths.   
His fears are soon relieved when he sees her face contort and her orgasm wash over her.  
“Oh God! Don't stop!”  
He smiles.  
“As you wish.”  
She smiles, her eyes reflecting a beautiful combination of lust and love meant only for him.  
For the next little while, they stare into each other’s eyes. Taking in every pant they made with each push, every gasp of pleasure that overtook them. Minutes turn to seconds, and seconds melt away until it seems they exist in their own, private universe. One for only them and their love.  
Finally, he could feel himself getting closer...and that's when he realizes he doesn’t want this to end. At least not so soon.  
So he stops short and removes his hand from hers, placing them on her hips.  
Before she can even say a word, he plants a kiss on her stomach and slowly makes his way up her body, wanting only to worship her. He listens as she gasps at the touch of his lips on her flesh, feels as she wraps her arms around him, listens as she begs him to keep going when he gently teases her nipple. Until at long last, he plants a string of kisses up her neck and across her cheek, stopping at her ear.  
"I wanna stay like this for a little longer," he whispers.  
She gasps ever so quietly and kisses his earlobe.   
“Me too...,” she whispers.   
Roy smiles.  
He closes his eyes and finally makes contact with her lips. She melts into his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, while one cradles her head and the other holds her back.  
Roy's not quite sure how this happens, but one moment he feels her wrapping her legs around his waist. The next, he's being flipped on his back. When he opens his eyes, he gasps. Riza's staring at him, grinning ear to ear.  
Roy’s surprised by this...yet he can't help being oddly satisfied. How can he be upset she took charge in the situation when she has that smirk on her face?  
She bends down to kiss him one last time before she straightens herself out, places her hands on each side of his head…and rides him with wild abandon, loosing herself in the pleasure.  
He moans at the passion, at the force of it all and is practically rendered helpless as she makes love to him.   
"Look at me..."  
He obeyed.  
And what he saw aroused him far greater than anything they'd done so far. Riza, his Lieutenant, his beloved, was thrusting into him in a steady, rhythmic pace.  
Her face was in a perpetual state of being, lost to the ecstasy and the thrill of the moment.  
Her body glistened in the moonlight soaking through the window, accentuating her curves and giving her an ethereal glow.  
And her breasts. Oh God, her breasts! He couldn't stop staring at them; the way they bounced up and down, dangling in his face, it was almost hypnotic.  
He decided he must touch them.  
He did!  
Roy's surprised, he'd never held anything so soft. Yet here they were, so round yet delicate in his hands, so beautiful.  
He squeezed a bit, and she was so enthused she wrapped her hand around his and push harder than she had before. Not that he was complaining, he titled his head back as far as it could go and moaned far louder than he ever knew he could.  
For the next few minutes, all he is capable of is her name and pleas for more until finally, it comes to an end...  
Roy opens his eyes...and sees nothing but the guest room ceiling before him.   
He removes his hand from his pants and stares at it, watching the cum as it dripped from his fingers down to the palm of his hand.  
He grabbed his handkerchief from the dresser and quickly wiped it clean of the mess he'd made.  
When he finished, he turned the desk lamp off and lay his head down on the pillow. He was already pretty exhausted so it didn’t take long for sleep to claim him.  
No nightmares, thankfully. Just dreams.  
Dreams of Riza, and the life he’d love to have with her.  


  
  
The End


	2. Chapter 2

Riza stared at the full moon in the night sky, admiring its bright, ethereal glow. It was truly a breath-taking sight to behold. Yet it paled in comparison to the beautiful man in black she'd seen and chatted with only hours ago.  
She sighed.  
She'd excused herself from the party, claiming she wasn't feeling well and was going to go to bed early. Yet here she was, still in her evening gown. Still playing the recent encounter with her Colonel, Roy Mustang in her head.  
They were chatting on the balcony, even flirting with each other as they often did. And then he did something she did not expect. He leaned in for a kiss...  
A kiss she did not back away from...at least not at first...  
Thankfully, Riza returned to her senses and stopped him before it could go any further. She even got him to calm down when he was being stubbornly childish, as he often would be when his emotions got the better of him.  
Yet as she assured him the day would come when they could be together, he asked her the following.  
“How long do you think that'll take?”  
She didn't answer. Not at first.  
She just gave him a kiss on his cheek and left him with the following.  
“As long as it takes.”  
Riza hugged herself. She needed to let this go if she wanted any hope of getting a good night sleep...only that seemed impossible with the way she was feeling, now.  
This had happened so many times, before now. They'd be alone, he'd try something romantic, she'd brush him off, he's mutter under his breath and then return to their conversation as if nothing happened.  
So what made tonight so different?  
She made a promise to him years ago, a promise to protect him until he'd accomplished his goal of running this country.   
She need to be at his side, protecting him. Not in his arms, distracting him.  
Even if they spent the night together, it would be impossible. She'd want him again, and so would he.  
Besides, there were too many factors to consider.  
What if things didn't work out between them, affecting their relationship?  
What if some higher up found them together, entangled in a sweaty mess, and reported it to the council in Central?  
What if being involved with her tarnished his reputation?  
What if she's reassigned to someone else as punishment?  
What if she was lost to him...and it broke him for good?  
She couldn't do that. Not to him.  
Just the idea that she could be his downfall, in exchange for a chance at intimacy with him? It was too much to take.  
And maybe that's why his question threw her for a loop, she realized.   
Seeing him so defeated and vulnerable, with eyes that said "I love you. I respect you. But I want so much more from you."...made Riza remember that she, too, was only human.  
That try as she might, she couldn't deny the effect he had on her.  
She couldn't deny the way her heartbeat increased ever so slightly when he walked into a room.  
How getting even a whiff of his cologne put her on cloud nine.  
How hard her nipples would be on the rare occasion she'd catch him exercising at lunch, giving her a glimpse of the muscles she so desperately wanted to touch.  
How much she wished she could lose herself in his warm, intimate gaze when he'd make eye contact with her.  
Or how much she wished he'd wear that warm, gentle smile of his she loves so much, as opposed to his usual smirk she loved as well.  
Even seeing him tonight in that black suit - which did much to compliment his long, black curls and stress his handsome features - , made a fire burn between her legs that demanded she go to him and let him take her right then and there.  
She refused.  
Instead, she decided to take a warm bath and retire to bed, early. She got up from the bed...and that's when she heard a knock at the door.  
Riza opened the door, and was surprised to see who her visitor is.  
"Colonel?"  
He didn't say anything. He simply placed his hands on her shoulders and planted the sweetest, most loving kiss to her lips. She wanted to push him away, wanted to scream at him and question his sanity.  
She didn't.   
For she'd been left vulnerable by their earlier encounter.  
Besides, his lips felt so soft brushed against her own - as she'd always hoped they'd be - so sweet yet so passionate, she didn't want it to stop. She simply closed her eyes and melted into his kiss.  
Hours turned to seconds until they part lips, leaving her at the mercy of his gaze. In his eyes she can see the longing he'd tried so carefully to mask from before and even...fear. A fear he is acting on impulse, hoping that he hasn't turned her away from the affection he so desperately craves at this very moment.  
"Colonel..."  
He presses his forehead against hers and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
"Call me Roy...," he said. "Just once..."  
She blushes.  
"Right...Col-Roy...," she said. "We should probably close the door."  
"Oh, right!"  
He laughs nervous;y as he releases her from his grasp. He closes the door...and doesn't do anything. Riza grows concerned.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Are you sure about this?" he asks, turning to look her in the eye. "If you're not." He paused. "I'll understand."  
At that moment, Riza felt her heart just...melt.  
He looked so vulnerable, now. Even through the stoic gaze in his beautiful, obsidian eyes, she could see a vague hint of concern and anxiety. A worry he may have overstepped her boundaries.  
It reminds her why she'd fallen in love with this man in the first place. He was so honest about what he wanted and took action, as a man should. Yet here he was showing her a genuine and honest concern for her and her feelings. Especially since he'd acted on impulse, an impulse she didn't pull away from.  
There was a sweetness to him, a sincerity he wasn't afraid to show her in this moment.  
And it makes her want him even more...  
Without a second thought, she takes his face in her hands and kisses him hard. She could feel the shock in his body as it tensed up...and the way it relaxed as he eased into her kiss with a sigh to her lips.  
She feels his tongue demanding entry to her mouth. She doesn't let him. Instead, she ends the kiss a few seconds later to look into his eyes.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes it does."  
He barely waits before wrapping his arms around her again, while hers around his neck. Their lips locked and soon, they're in a world of their own. A world of lust and passion. One which they wish to never escape from.  
She begins undoing his tie, moaning as she feels his tongue enter her mouth and explore.  
He pulls her in closer, much to her delight. And just as she frees his neck of the accursed garment, she feels his fingers unzip the top of her dress.  
It sends a shiver of her spine.  
She hears the heavy pile of silk collapse to the floor with a thud, and before she can even catch her breath he grabs hold of her bosom.  
He squeezes them, rolls them and pushes them together, an impish grin on his face the entire time. Though that paled in comparison to the feeling of his tougne on her nipple, teasing and playing with it...before he swallows it whole and sucks on it, his hand firmly squeezing her other boob.  
In the moment, all she could do was tilt her head back as a breathy moan escapes her lips. She wrapped her leg around him, her fingers moulding themselves to his shoulders.  
It was perfect.  
She pushes him against the door violently and presses herself into his hard frame. She even smiles slyly when she feels his erection against her thigh.   
She kisses him, and he returns hers with his own.  
She takes her time undoing the buttons on his shirt and nipping at his neck. Listening to the sweet, ecstatic sounds that escape his throat, happy to hear her name burst forth from his mouth in the form of a whisper.  
When her fingers have undone the last button, she frees him. He smiles at her, and removes his shirt and coat from his body, letting them fall to the ground with a quiet plunk.  
Riza breathes in deep, having been given a glimpse of his rippling, sculpted body once again. She hopes she's not blushing too deeply.  
What comes next, though, was something that not even she expected. He took her in his arms and carried her to the bed bridal style. He deposits her on the bed gently, even chuckling.  
She looks up at him and can't help but grin at the sight of him unbuttoning his pants. They fall to the floor, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers.  
He walks towards the bed and wraps his arms around her. All the while, he was grinning ear to ear. Giving her that trademark smirk (of his) she couldn't help loving, even if she would never admit it.  
"You ready?" he purred.  
Riza grins. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Making him wait with bated breath before finally answering him.  
"Oh yeah..."  
Roy smiles...and kisses her deeply while they collapse to the bed together.  
She takes her time exploring his muscles, committing their touch to memory for later. He takes his time running his hands along her smooth thighs, then her stomach. And before long, he was planting kisses on those areas, making her squeal with glee from areas she never believed couldn feel wonderful.  
And just like that, it was over.   
In the wake of it all, she managed to slip his boxers off. He took advantage of it, and positioned himself above her.  
With one, small push she felt him enter her womanhood, punctuated by the small sigh which escapes each of their lips.  
"Look at me..."  
She looks back at him and into his eyes. There's joy in them, a joy she has not seen since before Ishbal. And...love.  
He kisses her and she melts into him once more, her arms wrap themselves around his torso just as his wrap around hers. They part lips and his next words leave with a whisper.  
"I love you..."  
Riza is stunned, speechless even by his confession. Yet before she even has time to process such words she was moaning, enjoying the feel of his lips against her neck and the trail of kisses he left in his wake.  
With a smile she brushed away his hair and whispers into his ear.  
"I love you, too..."  
He looks into her eyes...and smiles. She was gone. She thought she'd never see such a genuine smile from him ever again.   
Yet there it was. All because of her...  
She was ready.  
Their fingers lace together, intertwining their hands. Their lips meet in a gentle whimper that turned into intense, violent passion as quickly as it began.  
She groaned at the joy he felt in his soul, at the years of built up tension and frustration towards their situation that went away with each thrust of his hips, and each grunt from his mouth.  
Even more were the times where he would slow down and just look at her. He'd tell her -albeit through panted breath- how much he's waited for this. How he's so happy to be spending this time with her.  
So taken aback is she, that all she can do is smile.  
"Me too..."  
Before she even knows it, he's picking up the pace, again. She groans louder than she ever thought possible. Her head rolls back, her toes even curl at how tremendous it all feels. Her mind fills with nothing with him as she whispers his name into the night.  
When it came time, Riza flips him on his back and she rode him with a ferocity not even she knew she was capable of.  
Her head went back and her mind felt as though it were melting with each push. She felt his hands on her breasts again and she kept them there with her own, her grin matching the one on his face perfectly.  
She was so close now, she could feel it. Roy had seemingly read her mind because next thing she knew, he rolled her onto her back and he was staring at her.  
With one hand firmly on her boob, he grabbed the bedding with his other hand and pushed harder. Her groans started off small, then slowly grew louder and louder until all she could say was his name. When she wasn't panting, that is.  
Then at long last, release came.  
Riza took a long, deep breath and basked in the afterglow.  
She opened her eyes...only there was no Roy on top of or even next to her. It was just her lying naked on the guest bed. Her blue dress sitting in a pile on the floor, her jewelry scattered across the night stand, her fingers covered in her own juices.  
She quickly rubbed her fingers across her thigh, too tired to get up and clean it properly, and turned the light off.  
She pulled the covers over herself and closes her eyes, ready for some well deserved rest and (hopefully) good dreams.  
Even if her dreams weren't of Roy, the fantasies she just had of him were good enough for her. They'd have to be.  
It was the only way she could be with him. At least for now.

The End


End file.
